


Cherished Moments

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Response to Challenge 105 at Heliopolis. A twist of fate brought Sam and Jack together in an alternate universe. Could the same happen for Sam and Daniel?Spoilers: There But For The Grace Of God, Children of the Gods, Torment of Tantalus, Stargate the movie, Gamekeeper





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Cherished Moments

##  Cherished Moments 

##### Written by Cassandra Jackson   
Comments? Write to us at prettytabby@hotmail.com

  


Chapter One: Daniel

In the years since I opened the Stargate, I never thought I would be where I am today, sitting here holding twins in my arms and a two year old laying down in my lap. I guess it would be easier to understand if I start from the beginning.

These strange yet wonderful events started when we got to P3R233. As usual, Jack was his cheery self. Me, I was in artifact heaven when Sam and I found that room. So many cultures to learn about here that I didn’t know where I was going to start. I couldn’t believe how lucky we were until Jack found us.

_"We’re out of here."_

"What? Why? This place is a treasure chest of artifacts from diverse human cultures."

"Daniel, I don’t want to hear it. Lets go."

Jack always did love pulling rank on me, and it seemed this time was no exception. Anyway, I decided to take the artifacts with me, so I started loading my pack with as many of them as I could. I finally grabbed one that looked strange to me. As I ran my fingers over the object, I noticed something shimmering out of the corner of my eye. That was when I noticed the mirror. It was like no other mirror I had ever seen before. It was fascinating, I was standing right in front of it, yet it didn’t show my image. My curiosity took over. As I tentatively reached out a hand, I heard Jack call.

_"Daniel, we’re leaving. Lets go."_

A couple of seconds later I touched the mirror and felt an electric charge. After that I went to find Jack, Sam, and Teal’c only to find myself alone. Looking around the darkened room I found it a bit frightening. Jack had always threatened that one of these days they would leave without me. The problem was that I never expected Jack to ever actually do it in a million years. It now seemed that Jack "actually" did leave me behind. Knowing I would feel a lot better once I got home, I dialed Earth’s address and entered SG1's iris code. Little did I know what would be waiting for me on the other side of that gate.

******************************

Chapter Two: Sam

Sitting here watching my children sleep my mind drifts back to him. My husband, the father of my children, my friend, I can’t believe he is gone. The one thing that is killing me the most is whether he is alive or dead. D.J. keeps asking me everyday when Daddy is coming home? What can I tell him? There isn’t an answer I can tell him, so I just say soon. Soon your Daddy will be home. But do I really believe that? Is there really any hope of him ever coming back to me, to his children? I don’t know the answer to that, but Jack hasn’t given up. He keeps telling me there is nothing to worry about, but I’m not so sure. It’s been over a month and not a single word from him. I went into shock when Jack came back through the Stargate with the rest of his team but not him. Jack had said that he was missing. He has even gone back several times looking for my husband but always comes back with nothing.

Now I have more to worry about than just my lost husband. Apophis has decided to finally attack us. He arrived days ago destroying city after city. We, here at the SGC, began evacuating as many people as we could to a planet we call the Beta site. General Hammond has already told me I could leave and take my children to the safety of that planet. I’ve decided to stay, but I am going to take his offer and send my children to their new home. When is the question playing in my head. When can I pull myself together to say goodbye to them? They are the other half of me, and time is running out. Apophis will be here soon, and I can’t let my children suffer. Their father wouldn’t want that for them. So now is the time to say goodbye, but I will miss them so much.

"Incoming traveler!"

Looking up from the twins’ bed, I can’t help but wonder who would be coming here at a time like this, unless it is Apophis. Shaking my head, I pray that their father can forgive me for waiting until it is too late. I’m sorry, my love, but I just couldn’t say goodbye to them. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I lay my head down on the bed and close my eyes.

******************************

Chapter Three: Jack

As I walk into the gate room, I hear Airman Roberts talking to Daniel.

_"Identify yourself or we will open fire!"_

"Daniel Jackson SG1."

I don’t like the tone that Roberts is using, but I also have to remember that he is new here. Roberts hadn’t been recruited until after Daniel had disappeared. Coming back out of my memory, I notice that Roberts is speaking to me.

"Sir, he says he is a member of SG1?"

I can’t help but smile as I make my remark. "He is a member of SG1, Roberts. Now, lower your guns." Walking up the ramp, I grab Daniel and give him a hug. I know that we’re in a lot of trouble right now with the gou’ald attack, but that can wait for a few minutes. What can I say? My best friend just got back, and his timing couldn’t have been better. Letting him go I see that he is happy to see me too, but I also see something else. I see confusion.

"What’s wrong, Daniel?"

"Jack, I know that you said one day you were going to leave me behind, but I never thought you actually would."

I recognize the look he’s giving me. I’ve always hated that look because it breaks my heart every time I see it. I knew Daniel would think I left him behind. God, what am I saying? We "did" leave him behind. I also knew that if he ever made it home, that he would think we didn’t care that he was gone. Well, we did care, and it was time that Daniel knew that we never gave up hope that he would make it home.

"Daniel, I know we left you behind and I’m really sorry. You’ve got to know that I went back to that planet several times looking for you, but I never found you."

"Jack, what the hell are you talking about? How long do you think I’ve been gone?"

"Daniel, I don’t think; I know that you’ve been gone for over a month!"

"What?! That’s impossible! I couldn’t have been gone a month. I left from here this morning."

I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I know he has been gone for a month. I would also know if he had been here. "Daniel, I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Let’s get you to the infirmary and let the Doc check you out. Then we can sit down and figure this whole thing out."

"Alright."

Putting my arm around his shoulders, I walk with him to the infirmary. Standing by the door, I watch as Dr. Thomas gives Daniel a sedative so that he could get the MRI done. Smiling to myself, I quietly leave the room to go find Sam. I have a feeling I know where she is. She’s with her children wishing and praying for her husband to come back home to her. Well, her prayers have finally been answered and I’m going to be the first to tell her before I go back to General Hammond. Walking down the hallway that would take me toward Sam’s room, I come face to face with Katherine. I can’t help but smile because she loves Daniel just as much as the rest of us.

"Good morning, Catherine. How are you this fine morning?"

I notice the look she gives me before she answers. It’s the look that says "Jack O’Neill are you crazy?" There have been many occasions when that question has hung unspoken in the air. It seems now is another occasion.

"Jack, how can you ask me that at a time like this? General Hammond also wants to know when you’re going to let him know who our guest is?"

"Well, Katherine, I’ll go talk to General Hammond after I go talk to Sam."

"Jack, Sam is in the control room right now. The gou’ald have started their attack on Earth again. Why did you want to see Sam?"

"Daniel is home. That’s who our guest is. He’s finally home. Listen, since Sam’s busy, I’m going to go ahead and see General Hammond. Dr. Thomas should be done with Daniel’s checkup, so why don’t you go check on our boy?"

I smile at Katherine as I turn around to go to the General’s office. I still can’t believe that after a month Daniel’s finally home. Walking into the General’s office, I see that we were in big trouble.

******************************

Chapter Four: Daniel

Waking up in my room, I feel refreshed. I think back to the argument Jack and I had. Jack was insisting that I have been gone for over a month, but that’s not right. Standing up, I put on my glasses and start for the door when it’s opened. Taking a step back, I’m surprised to see the person who walks into the room.

"Daniel? My God, Jack was right. You are finally home."

"Katherine, what are you talking about? I’ve only been gone may be an hour or so. On top of that, what are you doing here?"

"Daniel, you have been gone longer than an hour. What do you mean asking me what I’m doing here? I work here just like you do."

I can’t help but stare at her. This scenario just isn’t right. Katherine isn’t supposed to be here. She is supposed to be home enjoying her life.

"I’m sorry Katherine, but you’re supposed to be retired."

"Retired?! Daniel, why would I retire from the SGA? I love it here, and I’m useful too."

I sit down on the bed and shake my head. I’m totally confused now. What about Ernest? "Katherine, I’m not doubting your reliability but as far as I know, the military made you retire. Now because they made you retire, you could live happily with Ernest." From the look and response I got I can tell that she is in shock.

"What?!"

"Ernest? He was the man you were going to marry in 1945." I see that this is getting me nowhere fast. "Katherine, I need to see Captain Carter?"

"Samantha Carter? Daniel, are you okay? You know that she never joined the military. She’s a doctor just like you."

Now it is my turn to be shocked. I just stare at her in disbelief. How can it be possible for Sam to be just a Doctor and not a Captain? This really isn’t wasn’t making any sense at all. Except for the people that are new to the facility, everyone around me are the people that I know and trust.

"Wait a minute Daniel, let’s back up a minute. Now, you said that you’ve only been gone for an hour or so right?"

"Yeah, that’s what I said."

"All right, if that’s so where did you go?"

"Katherine, I left here about an hour ago. We went to P3R233. So, I couldn’t have been missing for a month. That’s what I’m trying to tell everyone." 

"Come on Daniel, lets get you to the debriefing room. Maybe Jack and General Hammond can help us work this out?"

Standing up, I smile down at her. She was right about getting problems solved. Anytime in the past that I’ve had a problem, I would go to Jack or General Hammond. They always seemed to know what to do.

******************************

Chapter Five: Hammond

I look up from my papers to see Colonel O’Neill walk into my office. It had been a few minutes since I sent Dr. Langford in search oh him. I hope he is ready to tell me what the hell is going on before I tell him about the orders I just received. From the look he is giving me, he already has an idea that our situation is bad. I motion for him to sit down and I’m about to ask him a question when he beats me to the punch.

"Sir, the person who came through the Stargate with SG1's remote iris code was Daniel Jackson. He’s finally home safe and sound, sir."

The look that Jack gives me is priceless. I remember back to a month ago when Jack told me Dr. Jackson was missing. It has been a hard time for us all. Now that the gou’ald are attacking Earth, it didn’t seem like any hope remained of finding Dr. Jackson. I thank God that Daniel finally made it home, but now I hope that we can all make it out of here alive. Looking up at Jack, I know he wants to know what I’m thinking.

"Colonel O’Neill, that is very good news. Now, has he been briefed about the gou’ald attack?"

"No sir, not yet. Katherine is with him now so she probably will tell him."

"Good because we need hi expertise right about now. Also I just got orders from the President and the Joint Chiefs we need to discuss."

"Alright, sir, what are our new orders?"

Clearing my throat, I know Jack isn’t going to like what I’m about to say. "Colonel, we have been ordered to strike back at the gou’ald any way that we can. If we have to, we can use the Stargate as our means of sending a bomb to our destination point."

The look Jack gives me says that he doesn’t like this any more than I do. I may not like my orders, but I will follow them. Thinking back, I remember the first day I met Jack O’Neill. _"I have my orders too, Colonel. I obey my orders."_ I guess this is another time that I have to remind him of this little fact.

"Colonel, I don’t like this any more than you do, but the President and Joint Chiefs want us to strike back any way that we can. By God, those are my orders and I’m going to obey them."

"Sir, that’s not in question but use the Stargate to send a bomb? We shouldn’t be sending bombs. We should be getting our people the hell out of here!"

"Colonel, I agree with you but if an opportunity shows itself we will use the Stargate to strike back. Is that clear?!"

"Yes sir. That’s perfectly clear."

"Good, now that’s settled we need to come up with a plan in case the gou’ald come here to this base." No sooner had I spoke those words, Katherine came into my office.

"General Hammond, Jack, I know you’re really busy but I think you need to talk to Daniel."

"What is it, Dr. Langford?"

"Well, first off, he insists that he hasn’t been gone a month. Next, he knows about Ernest. Now, General, you are the only one who is supposed to know about him."

"All right Dr. Langford, Colonel O’Neill and I will speak with Dr. Jackson. Where is he?"

"Sir, he’s in the debriefing room right now."

"All right Dr. Langford, we’re on our way."

A few minutes later, Jack and I follow Dr. Langford into the debriefing room. The first thing I notice is Dr. Jackson standing by the table tapping his fingers. He looks the same as he did a month ago. It’s hard to think that he has been gone for over a month.

"Hello, Dr. Jackson. It’s good to see you again."

"Thank you, sir."

"All right son, Dr. Langford thinks you might have some extra information we can use. So what can you tell us about the gou’ald that we don’t already know?"

"What?! Where the hell is that coming from? Jack, he’s not being serious is he?"

"Sorry, Daniel, I’m afraid he’s being very serious."

"Okay, now this is really getting weird. The last time I checked, you and Jack knew everything that I knew about the gou’ald."

"So you don’t have any new information that can help us?"

"No sir, I don’t. I’m sorry. By the way, where’s Teal’c?"

I just look at Dr. Jackson. Who is he talking about? "Dr. Jackson, who are you talking about?"

"What do you mean? Teal’c, where is he?"

"I’m sorry Dr. Jackson, but I don’t know who you are talking about." I turn around and start to walk back to my office when Dr. Jackson says something that makes me turn back around.

"General, Teal’c is a Jaffa, and he’s our friend! Not only that but he is also a member of SG1 with Jack, myself, and Captain Carter."

I notice that this statement also catches Jack’s attention. I am about to comment on it, but Jack beats me again. He always seems to beat me to the punch.

"Come on, Daniel, you’re kidding, right? A Jaffa is a member of SG1, and he’s our friend?"

"Yes Jack, why are you finding this so hard to believe. Don’t you remember meeting him on Chulak? Why is everything so screwed up?"

"Daniel, what’s Chulak?"

"Dammit, Jack, you know what Chulak is! What, do you want me to spell it out for you?!"

"Yes Daniel, I want you to spell it out for me."

"Alright fine. Let’s see, um, earlier this year you sent me a message through the Stargate to Abydos. A day later, you, Captain Carter, Kawalsky, Feretti, and several solders came to Abydos. I showed you the cave and told you about the Stargate going to other places. You told me about Ra’s look-a-like which turned out to be Apophis. Anyway, Apophis showed up and kidnapped Sha’re and Skarra. We came back to Stargate Command and sent off to Chulak. I found Sha’re because Apophis made her his queen’s host. We got captured and you found Skarra. A couple of minutes later, the gou’ald chose who would be hosts for their children. Skarra was one of the chosen. Afterwards Apophis ordered for everyone else to be killed. You were able to convince Teal’c that you could help the people, and Teal’c joined up with us. Ever since then, he has been by our side fighting the gou’ald in the hopes of freeing his people on Chulak."

I stare in disbelief. This is the biggest story I have ever heard. The best part is that this Chulak seemed to be the home world of the Jaffa. If we can get the symbols to this Chulak, we could have our opportunity to strike back. I look at Jack and notice he is thinking the same thing I am. "Um, Dr. Jackson, do you know the symbols for this Chulak?"

"What? Are you telling me that you’ve never been there?"

"No, we haven’t, Daniel. So, do you know the symbols?"

"Yeah, Jack, I do."

Seeing the opportunity, I slide a piece of paper and a pen to Daniel. "Son, write the symbols down for me."

"Fine! If you’ve never been to Chulak than you haven’t met Teal’c! Nothing is right. Why?!"

Taking the symbols, I see that Dr. Jackson is very upset. I don’t really know what to do to help. Looking at Jack, I see that he’s worried about his friend. I know there is good reason for it too. From the story Dr. Jackson, told he was on Abydos for God knows how long. Now that isn’t possible, and he keeps calling Dr. Carter, Captain. Where is he getting that she’s in the military? If we get out of this alive I’m going to recommend that Dr. Jackson get checked out.

******************************

Chapter Six: Daniel

This is so damn confusing. What is going on? Why hasn’t Jack been to Chulak, and why isn’t Teal’c here at Stargate Command? I look up at Jack and General Hammond. Both of them are looking at me. Jack looks worried about me, and the General looks like he doesn’t know what to do with me. The General takes the symbols for Chulak and is about to leave when he stops dead in his tracks. I’m not sure why he stops until I hear someone gasp from behind me. I slowly turn around and come face to face with Sam.

Looking down at her, I see the tears that are welling up in her eyes. I’m about to ask her what is wrong when she throws her arms around me. Not knowing what else to do, I wrap my arms around her. I look over my shoulder at Jack and I see the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. Looking back at Sam, I’m not expecting the kiss she firmly plants on my lips. I was taken by surprise more than shock. Feeling her soft lips on mine, my surprise turns to shock at my own reaction. I’m married to Sha’re, yet I can’t seem to get enough of the kiss Sam is giving me. Wanting more but knowing that I can’t have more, I take a step back to take a breath. I enjoyed the kiss and I know that I shouldn’t have. I am about to ask what the kiss was for but the General speaks up before I can.

"Do you have anything to report, Doctor?"

"Ah, yes sir. We just lost Washington D.C. and Philadelphia."

Looking from Sam to General Hammond, I realize that I’m oblivious to what they are talking about. I also hear Jack curse under his breath. Knowing what she is talking about is not good for us, but not knowing what she is talking about is bothering me. So I do the only think I can do; I ask what’s going on.

"Um, I’m sorry but Jack, what the hell is she talking about?"

"I’m sorry, Danny boy. You still don’t know?"

"Uh, know what, Jack?"

"About the gou’ald attack on Earth?"

I can’t do anything but stare in disbelief. The gou’ald are attacking Earth? How can that be? I know when we left this morning, the gou’ald were nowhere around. So, how can things have changed in only a couple of hours?

"Um, how long ago did they start attacking?"

"Well Daniel, the ships arrived about four days ago. Come on down to the control room. We’ve got it recorded on a map what cities the gou’ald have all ready destroyed."

As I follow Sam down to the control room, I let my mind drift away from the questions I have about the kiss. What I am more concerned about at the moment is the fact that the gou’ald are attacking Earth. How could this happen? On top of that, why isn’t the SGC more prepared? As my mind thinks up this question, I already know the answer to it. We never thought that the gou’ald would come in ships. We always thought, if they decided to attack, they would try to come through the Stargate.

Walking into the control room, I walk up to stand beside Sam. In front of us is a map of the entire world. Looking at the map I can see that a good deal of it is covered with red dots. Seeing all the red marks, my heart sinks. I have a sickening feeling that I know what those red marks stand for.

"All those marks represent the cities the gou’ald have destroyed. Here in the United States there have been 23 cities destroyed counting Washington D.C. and Philadelphia."

Looking from Sam to Jack to Catherine to General Hammond, I still can’t believe that this is really happening. How could this have gotten so bad that the gou’ald have been able to destroy over half of my world? Looking at the map again, my mind starts to calculate how many innocent people have all ready lost their lives to the gou’ald. Staring more and more at the map, I keep wondering how many more people are going to die because of the gou’ald?

Walking away from the map, I sit down on one of the chairs. Looking up at Sam and Jack, I begin to wonder if today is my last day here? If so, then I know that I’m never going to find Sha’re. Sitting there for what seemed like an eternity, I finally get up and start to make my way up to the debriefing room. No sooner have I started to walk up those stairs, I feel someone touch my arm. Looking down, I see that it was Sam. She looks so sad, and I don’t know how else to help her; so I step off the steps and wrap my arms around her. I expected that she would be going to Jack for a hug not me. Looking at Jack, I don’t see the jealousy I expected to see in his eyes. Instead, I see a smile on his lips and in his eyes. Looking down at Sam in my arms, I can’t help but smile. After spending two years with these people, I finally began to understand how much they mean to me. They’ve become my new family just as the people on Abydos have also become my family. The longer I stand there and hold Sam, the more I feel a change start to take place.

I have always seen Sam as a close friend and a sister. Standing here right now at this moment, I’m slowly realizing that she is more. This realization is hitting me like a ton of bricks. I think I’m falling in love with her. Smiling to myself lost in a happy thought, my mind reminds me of Sha’re. I still love her but she is gone, and Sam is here. Maybe it’s wrong to feel this way. I don’t know, but I know that I was going to have a long talk with Jack when this is all over with.

Pulling away from Sam, I smile at her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Walking up the stairs to the debriefing room, I see Katherine sitting at the table with the items I brought back from P3R233 including my gun and grenade. From the look on her face, I can tell that she wants to talk. So my idea of being alone for a while is just going to have to wait for the time being. Taking a seat across from her, I prepare for the questions I know will be coming. I’m not disappointed.

"Daniel, tell me about 233."

"Well, there really isn’t that much to tell. When we got there we found that the area was badly destroyed. I saw a room and Jack told me to take Sam and check it out. When we walked into the room, we found those artifacts there and many more. They were all marked, so I came to the conclusion that the people of 233 were explorers. Anyway Jack and Teal’c find us...."

"He’s the Jaffa who’s supposed to be on SG1 right?"

"Yes, anyway they found Sam and myself and said we were leaving. Well, Sam walked out of the room and I took my pack off and started loading it. I picked up that device you’re holding and that’s when I noticed the mirror. It was gigantic. It also looked like it was made from naquada. I’m not sure of that though. So I stood in front of the mirror, and I heard Jack call and that’s when I touched the mirror. I went to look for the rest of the team but they were gone so I decided they left me behind. I dialed for home and here I am."

"Well, I’ve now come to the only conclusion that can be possible for your current situation, and my conclusion is that you have amnesia."

I stare at her in disbelief. Where is she getting the idea that I’ve got amnesia? "Katherine, I’m not sure that I’m following you, but I know that I don’t have amnesia."

"I’m sorry Daniel, but that is the only logical explanation since SG1 went to P3R233 four months ago."

I can’t help it. I just stare at her. All the questions I had playing in my head earlier come back with a vengeance. This just isn’t possible. How could SG1 have gone to 233 if we just went there for the first time earlier today? Dropping my head in my hands, I try to think. Looking back up at Katherine, I know that she’s wrong. I know she’s wrong, but she knows that she’s right. Not knowing what else to do, I stand up and walk over to the window that overlooks the gate room. That’s when I see the bomb.

"What the hell are they doing down there with a bomb?"

I don’t even wait to get an answer from Katherine before I’m on my way to the control room. Once I get there I see that General Hammond, Jack, and Sam are there too. Looking down at the computer, I’m surprised to see Sergeant Harriman typing in the symbols for Chulak. Just as suddenly that surprise turns to anger. I realize that my friends are about to send a bomb to Chulak. This can’t be happening. I know that I’ve got to do something to try and stop this from happening.

"You’re going to send a bomb to Chulak?"

"Yes, Daniel, do you have a problem?"

"Ah, yeah Jack, I do have a problem."

"General, isn’t our orders to get as many people as we can to the Beta site?"

"Yes, Doctor, but I’ve also gotten other orders that I’m following."

Walking around Harriman, I stand next to Jack. "Jack, you can’t send that bomb. You know just as well as I do that there are innocent people on the planets that the gou’ald rule over. You just can’t kill them. Please Jack, General Hammond, don’t do this please I’m begging you."

"All right Daniel, that’s enough. Let me put it to you this way, those Jaffa are the ones flying the Death Gliders destroying our home. Not only that, but General Hammond and I are obeying our orders. That’s something you could learn to do more often. Now, can you tell me why we shouldn’t be attacking them?"

"Jack, you know that they don’t have a choice. Not only that, but if you do this you will be no better than the Goa’uld." Looking from Jack to General Hammond, I was sickened in my soul to hear their next statements.

"I don’t agree with you, Daniel. General, I suggest we follow our orders and send the bomb."

"I agree, Colonel. Sergeant, send the bomb. Then continue the evacuation to the Beta site."

"Yes, sir."

Looking from Jack to General Hammond with my mouth open, I can’t believe what I just heard. How could Jack be so damn cold hearted? I know Jack lost Charlie two years ago, but this is not the same Jack O’Neill that I know so well. The Jack O’Neill I know would fight to keep from killing innocent people. He would never agree to kill innocent women and children, even though I know the gou’ald are killing innocent women and children here. Could count for his cold shoulder? I don’t know any more, but the look he gave me said that there is more to this than just him following orders. As General Hammond leaves the control room, I see Jack is going to follow him. Stepping in front of him, I intend to find out what is bothering him.

"Jack, what is wrong with you?"

"Daniel, get out of my way. We don’t have time for this."

"Dammit, Jack, then make time because I’m not moving until you tell me what just happened!"

"Alright, Daniel. You want to know what just happened?!"

"Yes Jack, I do!!"

"Alright fine! Daniel, earlier today I would have agreed with you. I would have argued till I was blue in the face to keep that bomb from Chulak."

"You would? I’m sorry, Jack, but what could have changed your mind that fast?"

"Daniel, I know there are or were innocent people on that planet. I also know that there are innocent people here being killed too. We’re trying everything we can to save our people, but everything we try isn’t working. I just lost my wife and son! Dammit, Daniel, I just struck back even if it did mean that innocent people died! I don’t care any more! Those bastards just took my family away from me! What did you expect me to do? Just sit by and let them do it without striking back?"

"My God, Jack, I’m sorry but who are you talking about?"

"Daniel, who the hell do you think I’m talking about? I’m talking about my wife, Sarah, and son, Charlie."

Looking closely at Jack, I see just how much he is hurting. I know that Jack actually lost Charlie when he accidentally shot himself with Jack’s gun. Although I know this, I also know that I’m not going to even mention it. That would only cause Jack more pain, and that is something I don’t want to do right now. Looking at Sam, I see that she is just as upset as Jack is.

"Jack, I’m sorry. I didn’t know."

"That’s okay, Danny, but will you do me one favor?"

"Yeah Jack, anything."

"I just want you to keep your wife close and safe. Will you do that for me?"

I don’t really understand what he is talking about since Sha’re isn’t here, but I know now also isn’t the time to ask. "Yeah Jack, I promise."

Seeing a smile light up Jack’s face and eyes, I realize that the healing process has begun. Looking down at Sam, I see the tears she is shedding as she looks up at me. Looking back at Jack, I step aside to let him walk by me. As soon as Jack left, Sam gets up and wraps her arms strongly around me. Dropping my head on top of her head, I wonder how she knows that I need a hug right at that moment. Taking a step back, I reach my hand up and wipe the remaining tears off of Sam’s face.

"Sam, um, I heard you talking about the ‘Beta site’ earlier before all this happened. What is it?"

"Yeah, well we’ve been evacuating everyone we can to a new planet. There’s doctors, scientists, basically the brightest that Earth has to offer is being sent to this planet."

A minute later, everyone jumps in the control room when the Stargate is activated from off world. Taking a step back, I watch as Sam takes control of the situation. I also see Katherine right there at her side helping in any way that she can. I watch as Sam orders for the iris to be kept closed, and for General Hammond and Jack to be informed immediately. After everything is taken care of, I take a deep breath to ask the question that has been bothering me.

"Sam, I’m a little confused. Jack made me promise to keep my wife close and safe right?"

"Yeah he did, Daniel. Why, what’s wrong?"

"Well, how am I supposed to do that when she isn’t even here?"

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I hear both Sam and Katherine gasp. Looking at both of them, I don’t know what is wrong. Don’t they remember that Sha’re is my wife?

"Sam, what’s wrong?"

"Daniel, what do you mean that your wife isn’t here? I’m standing right here in front of you! Can’t you even see me?"

"Yes Sam, I see you. What, are you telling me that you and I are married?"

"Yes Daniel, I am. We have been married for close to three years. We got married when we got back from Abydos."

Shaking my head, I run my fingers through my hair. "Whoa, wait a minute. Sam, when did we meet?" Looking at her, I can tell that she is really starting to get upset. I’m not trying to upset her but things are really screwed up. I am also very confused.

"Okay, let me see. I saw you for the first time at that conference. You were talking about the origin of the Pyramids in Ancient Egypt. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, that was about three years ago. That was when I first met Katherine."

"Right. Anyway when you showed up here at the facility I showed up at the same time. Katherine introduced us. You and I immediately got to work on the cover stone found at Giza. When we figured out the translation and the seven symbols for the Stargate, we met General West and Jack. You, myself, Jack, Kawalsky, Feretti, and a couple of other solders went to Abydos. We met the people that Ra had made into slaves. We met Kassuf, Sha’re, and Skarra. You were married to Kassuf’s daughter, Sha’re. A couple days later with Sha’re’s help you found the symbols that would get us home. Since Ra had come back to Abydos, you told Sha’re to stay in the village. The rest of us went to the pyramid that held the Stargate. We all got captured and you and Jack were taken to Ra. From what he said, you were killed saving his life. I was devastated. I didn’t care that you were married to Sha’re. I loved you even then. Anyway in the end you, myself, and Jack made it to the Stargate. That’s when I found out about the bomb that was brought along. While you were trying to convince Jack not to blow up Abydos, I was watching your backs. Back then I wasn’t that good with a gun even though my dad’s a general. I got shot by a Jaffa’s staff weapon. The next thing I know, we are back with Jack. You both decide to send the bomb up to Ra’s ship since he was leaving. After that you asked Kassuf if you could be separated from his daughter, since you didn’t love her. He agreed and when we got home, you and I got married. Jack was your best man, and his son Charlie was our ring barrier. Daniel, don’t you remember any of that?"

"Yeah Sam, but there are things that’s not right. This is what is confusing me, you’re telling me of my life that doesn’t exist. This isn’t my life. I’m not married to you. I’m married to Sha’re. Don’t you see since I stepped through the Stargate from 233, everything has been so screwed up. Nothing is right! Do you see what I’m trying to say?"

"Yeah but the Stargate can’t make you jump from one reality to another."

"What? One reality to another?"

"Yeah, actually it’s called alternate reality. Scientists have theorized that there are many different realities going on at the same time. Some are almost identical but some are completely opposite."

"Well this sounds like what has happened. I mean things around here are very close to the way they are supposed to be."

"Okay, let’s say you’re right. The Stargate can’t do that."

"The Stargate didn’t do it, Sam."

"Well, what else could it be, Katherine?"

"Daniel found a mirror on 233. He touched it before he dialed for home."

"That’s right, Katherine. Everything in my life changed after I touched that damn mirror."

Sitting down, I can’t believe what we just found out. I’m not home at all, but I am in another reality. Looking at Sam, I see a very heartbroken woman. I feel her pain because she is doing the same thing that I am. She is looking for her husband, and I am looking for my wife. Maybe one day we would both find what we were looking for?

"So you aren’t my Daniel Jackson?"

"No, Sam, I don’t think I am. I’m so sorry. I wish I was."

A few minutes later Jack and the General show up. Looking up, I can see that Jack is concerned. If this Jack is anything like my Jack, I know that he isn’t going to understand anything about alternate realities. I smile at him hoping that would ease his concern. Unfortunately, I think I just made it worse. If we get out of this, I know he and I are going to have a long talk. His look tells me that much.

******************************

Chapter Seven: Jack

Walking into the control room, I know that something is up. The room is just too quiet for my liking. It looks like Sam has been crying, and Daniel looks very uncomfortable. Looking back at Daniel, I see that he knows I’m concerned because he’s smiling. He should know by now that doesn’t work with me. When this is all over with, he and I are going to have a long talk. Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I hear for the first time about Air Force One. We listen and watch sadly as one of the big gou’ald ships destroy Air Force One in one silent swoop. Even though the President wasn’t my biggest fan, I never wanted anything bad like this to happen to him or his family. Watching the monitor, I realize that losing our President isn’t the biggest of our worries. That gou’ald ship is on its way here to this very base.

Looking at Sam, I see the color draining farther from her face. Turning our attentions from the radar monitor, we watch the outside monitor. Watching the top of the mountain, we all see the size of the ship as it lands right on top of us. Looking at the General, I know we are in some serious trouble now. Looking back at Sam, I realize that her kids were still in their room.

"Sam, you better go get your children while you still can."

I see that her eyes are full of terror as she runs out of the room. Looking at Daniel I see for the first time since this nightmare began, that he’s getting pale. Shaking my head, I know my heart goes out to him, seeing the gou’ald knocking on our back door, and realizing his kids are still stuck here in the danger zone. That is what is bothering me. I knew that Sarah and Charlie were in great danger, and I begged her to come to the base. She refused saying that they were okay where they were at. She said that they were O.k. and I believed her, so I let them stay home. Now they are dead because I didn’t insist that they come here and be with me. Looking up, I see the General bring in a map of the base about the same time Sam walks in with the kids.

"Daddy!!"

"Looking at Danny, I see the look of shock on his face. What is wrong with him? If we had the time I would ask him, but of course we don’t have that kind of time right now. Taking another quick look at him, I see that at least he is holding his son. Turning my attention back to the problem at hand, I listen as General Hammond gives out orders.

"Alright Colonel, I want you to blow these elevators. If the gou’ald want to get down here, there’s going to be only one way down."

"Yes, sir. Let’s get a move on people. We are on a very tight schedule. Sam, get yourself, Daniel, your kids, and everyone else to the Beta site ASAP."

"Jack, I would but the gou’ald have a wormhole established from off world. So until it disengages we’re all stuck."

Shaking my head in understanding, I grab several solders to go blow the elevators. With the gou’ald having a wormhole established and here in the facility, I really wonder if we are going to get out of here. What really is bothering me is that if we all die here, I’ll make a liar out of Daniel. Blowing the last elevator, I send up a silent prayer that Daniel, Sam, and their kids at least do make it. Please God, you took my child, but I beg you please let Sam, Daniel, and their children get out of here alive.

******************************

Chapter Eight: Daniel

Sitting here in the debriefing room, I’ve got a two year old boy in my lap. I know I got pale when Jack told Sam to get the kids. I knew that she wanted to be a mother one day, but seeing her walk down that hallway holding the boy’s hand and two infants strapped to her body in a carrying contraption, I realize that she is a mother now. The babies look like they are very comfortable against their mother’s chest. Seeing that little boy, I am shocked to see how much like Sam and me he looks like. When he ran up to me yelling "Daddy," that’s when it really hit home. Sam and Dr. Daniel Jackson are married, and they have three wonderful children. The problem is, I’m not the Daniel from this reality, so these kids aren’t my kids. These kids are Jackson’s kids not mine, but I realize right now that I wish they were my kids. I thought I would never want kids because of my childhood, but now I know that I want these children in my life so much. Smiling down at the boy, I look up at Sam and I see the love in her eyes. Looking back down at the boy, I realize that I don’t even know what the children’s names are.

"Ah, Sam, what are their names?"

"Well, the little guy you’re holding is DJ. Actually, it’s Daniel Jackson, Jr. The twins I’ve got in front of me are Cassandra and Maria Jackson."

Smiling, I look down at DJ. Even though I know he is and isn’t my son, I don’t care. If Sam will let me, I’ll become their father in a heartbeat since their dad is missing. I don’t know what she’ll think about the idea, but I’ve got to at least try. I honestly don’t think I can walk away from any of them.

"Daddy, why didn’t you remember our names?"

"Well son, daddy just isn’t being himself today."

"Okay, Daddy, are you yourself now?"

"Yes, DJ, I think I am."

Looking from DJ to Sam, I can see that she has been crying this whole time. Hearing someone clear her throat, I look over my shoulder to see Katherine standing in the doorway. I wonder when she even left. Walking over to the table, it looks like she has a tape player and headphones.

"Daniel, I’m sorry to interrupt you reuniting with your children but..."

"It’s okay, Katherine, what do you have there?"

"Well, it’s a deep space transmission. It came from the same quadrant of space as 233."

"We got this about four months ago."

"So Sam, that’s why you guys went to 233 then and not earlier today."

"Yes, that’s right. Now when we went to 233, we didn’t find any mirror."

Shaking my head, I put the headphones on my head. Pressing the play button, I listen as a warning is given in what sounded like Abydonian. Stopping the tape and rewinding it, I grab a pad of paper that is on the table and a pen. I am about to play the tape again when Katherine says something that makes me smile.

"We all listened to it several times and none of us could translate it. The other Daniel couldn’t even translate it."

Looking at Katherine, I smile at her. "Well that’s because none of you including him really learned how to speak the language. Spending a year on Abydos, I was able to master the language."

"That’s a good possibility, Daniel."

Turning the tap player back on, I translate the warning into words. _"Beware the Destroyers, they come from......."_ Looking at Sam, I am confused why the sentence isn’t complete. It looks like she is also confused as to why I’ve stopped writing.

"What’s wrong, Daniel? What does the rest of it say?"

"I’m not sure. It seems that the sentence just ends there, but there are what sounds like pulses. I can’t make it out though."

"We’ve had it analyzed and found out that it’s numbers. 3, 32, 16, 8, 10, 12 ."

Looking from Sam to Katherine, I wonder if they realize what they have? "You’ve got a Stargate address just without the point of origin."

"Daniel, are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am, Sam. The warning says: Beware the Destroyers, they come from 3, 32, 16, 8, 10, 12."

"So this could be a gou’ald home world?"

"Yes, Katherine, it could be."

"Daniel, we have a problem. You said this is missing the point of origin?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how are we supposed to know what symbols those numbers represent; or what the point of origin is if we don’t know what 233's gate looks like?"

"Here DJ, stand up for a minute. Sam, we’re going to know what those symbols are because I’ve got 233's gate on tape."

"You do?"

Standing up, I walk over to the counter that had my backpack. Reaching inside I pull out my small tape recorder. "Yeah Sam, I do."

A second later, the three of us hear the gate shut off. Katherine is the first one who really acts. Almost immediately Sam tells Katherine to dial the Beta site as she hands the twins over to me with the carrying case and all. With the twins in my lap and DJ standing beside me, I watch as Sam and Katherine work quickly to get us all out of here alive.

"Sam, can the gou’ald dial in while we’re trying to dial out?"

"Yeah, they can. This is basically a race against time."

Hearing that, my hopes sink. If the gou’ald get another wormhole established, there is a good possibility none of us are going to make it out alive. I listen nervously as Sergeant Harriman calls out each chevron as it encodes. The closer to seven it gets the more nervous I get. When it gets to chevron five, he doesn’t call the next chevron encoded. Instead he announces an incoming wormhole. Looking quietly at Sam and Katherine, I truly wonder if this was our last chance of getting out of here?

******************************

Chapter Nine: Sam

"No!!"

At first I didn’t know who yelled, but looking around the room I realize that it had been me. I am the one who had yelled. Dropping my head, I listen as Katherine tells me that the dialing time has to be faster. Standing up, I tell Harriman to work on making the gate dial faster. Walking by Daniel, I reach down and take the twins out of his hands. Looking down at their sleeping faces, I wonder how they can sleep through all this noise? Calling for DJ to come with me, I slowly walk up the steps to the debriefing room. I’m not sure what else we can do to get out of here. Sitting down, I feel my son’s hand on my shoulder.

"Mommy, don’t be sad. Daddy’s here and we’re all together. That’s all that matters right?"

"You’re right. Daddy is here and we’re together. So I’m not sad anymore." 

To let him know I meant what I said, I smile the biggest smile I think I’ve smiled since the gou’ald have been here. Looking up from my son’s face, I see the look on Daniel’s face. He is worried about me and the kids. That is so evident on his face. Looking back down at DJ, I see that grin on his face that I’ve seenso many times. Smiling at him, I wonder what is going on in his little head. Watching my son, I see him reach up and take hold of Daniel’s shirt and pull him down to his level. Seeing a smile light up Daniel’s handsome features, I know that I’m in trouble.

As I watch Daniel walk over to me with that smile on his face, I let my mind forget that he isn’t my husband. Daniel leans down and gently takes my face in his hands. Just as gently, he touches his lips to mine in a kiss. As he kisses me, I think that he will take a step back since he isn’t married to me. As soon as my mind thinks the statement, my heart squashes it. I don’t care that he isn’t my husband. I just want this to go on forever. Just when I think the kiss was over, Daniel surprises me by deepening it. The sensations my body is going through at that very moment are wonderful. Sitting here with Daniel’s soft, warm lips on mine, my body aches for him not to stop what he has started. The sensual kiss he is giving me is pleasant, but what he does next takes me totally by surprise. The hands that were holding my face begin to slowly rub along my jaw line. That combined with Daniel slowly licking my lips to gain access to my mouth is driving me wild. Not to mention it is sending messages to the lower part of my body. Opening my mouth with a groan, I suck in my breath as Daniel slides his tongue along and over my own. His taste is like no other taste I have ever tasted before. His taste is even different than that of my husband, and he is also Daniel Jackson.

A minute later I’m disappointed when Daniel pulls away. I may be disappointed but I’m defintely turned on as is Daniel. His eyes were sparkling like they have stars deep inside of them. The smile he also gives me tells me how much that kiss affected him too. Looking down at my son, I smile at him and pull him close to me. He always knows what will cheer me right up.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. Mommy needed to be cheered up."

"You’re welcome, Mommy. I thought that would work. I told you, Daddy, that would cheer her up."

"Yeah you did, didn’t you."

Looking back at Daniel, I watch him as he sets up his tape. Coming back to the problem at hand, I know that he has to figure out the symbols from the warning we received. Looking at the doorway of the debriefing room, I watch as Jack, General Hammond, and Katherine walk into the room. Jack and General Hammond don’t look too happy.

"You guys don’t look too happy."

"Well Doctor, that’s because we are getting our asses kicked."

"I’m sorry, Jack. It’s got to get better right?"

"Ya think?"

Looking at the General, I see that he is looking at the tape player and headphones. "Oh General, Daniel was able to translate that deep space message."

"Good. And?"

"Well sir, it was a warning about the gou’ald attack. The race from P3R233 were able to find out the Stargate address where the gou’ald started their attack."

"Excellent Colonel, get another bomb prepared."

Looking at Daniel, I know that they can’t do that. I am about to say something when he jumps in. I knew I loved him.

"Um, General, I’m sorry but you can’t do that."

"And, son, why can’t I?"

This is one question I know I have to answer. "Because General Hammond, the gou’ald have another wormhole established. Now from their last beginning and end, they can keep a wormhole established for at least 38 minutes. So I think we might have one more shot of getting out of here, and if we use that one chance to dial up a gou’ald world or military base, we can kiss our lives goodbye. Now you might want to take that risk, but I’ve got my children to think about."

"All right, Doctor. Colonel, cancel that last order."

"With pleasure, sir."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I catch the look on Daniel’s face. He was just as afraid as I was. Walking over to him, I put my arm around his waist; and my other arm around our son. Looking up at Daniel, I give him a quick kiss as a thank you. Seeing his smile, I know I’m not making a mistake letting DJ believe that this Daniel is his father. Looking from Daniel to Catherine when I hear her gasp, I’m shocked at what I see. I also see that I’m not the only one who is shocked in the room.

"What the hell is this?"

Looking at Daniel, I know that he is going to finally be able to tell everyone that he isn’t our Daniel. I’m notdisappointed. Listening to the words, my heart breakes all over again.

"Well Jack, that’s my reality."

"What are you saying? That alternate realities do exist?"

"Yeah I am, Jack. I guess you could say that I’m proof of that."

"Uh, Doctor, this was supposed to be only a theory."

"Well Jack, I don’t think that it is anymore. Daniel, the one that looks like me; she’s what?"

"Well Sam, she’s a doctor like you; but she’s also a Captain in my reality."

"Daniel, who is this guy?"

"Let’s see, Katherine. Oh that’s Teal’c."

"The Jaffa on SG1."

"Yeah, Jack. Um, I know that this is going to be a big request, but this hasn’t happened yet in my reality. If I can get home with these symbols, I just might be able to save my home. Now I can only do that if you guys help me."

"So what are you saying, Daniel? You want us to use our last chance to get out of here to send you home so you can save us in what....?"

"Alternate reality."

"Yeah, what she said."

"No, Jack, I’m not saying to send me back to 233 with your last chance to get out of here. All I’m asking is just a chance to get out of here with this information. Look, I know that I am asking a lot. If you don’t want to help I wouldn’t blame you. This is your lives and your world."

Looking up at him, I can see the desperation in his eyes. I can also see the loneliness that he is feeling right now. I know what that loneliness feels like. I knew that it wasn’t what I wanted to see in his eyes. Pulling away from him, I walk over to Jack and General Hammond.

"Jack, General Hammond, please I’m the one asking now. We have to help him. I’m sure that if it was one of us in his reality, he would do everything he could to help us. Let’s do the same for him. Please?"

"Alright. I think you’re right, Doctor. Okay Dr. Jackson, what do you suggest we do to give us some more time?"

"Thank you, General."

Seeing him smile, I smile back. I know that everything is going to be okay now. The only problem I am having was the kids. What are Daniel and I going to do about them? I know he loves them like they were his own, and biologically speaking they are his. But I love them just as much as he does. I guess when the time comes we’ll know what we have to do.

******************************

Chapter Ten: Jack

Looking from General Hammond to Daniel, I can’t believe what he is suggesting. I’m shocked to find out that it was me who talked this Jaffa, Teal’c, into joining us in his reality. He has got to be kidding right? He really wants me to go and try to talk to this Jaffa?

"Daniel, please tell me that you’re kidding?"

"No, Jack, I’m not. Like I said, it was you in my reality who convinced Teal’c to betray Apophis so that one day he could save his family."

"Ah, Earth to Daniel, do you remember that we sent a bomb to his planet? His family is probably dead now."

"Yeah Jack, I know it’s a long shot; but I don’t know of anything else to do. Do you?"

"No, I don’t have any other bright ideas. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem, Jack."

"Jack, showing him that tape of the two of you together might give us a little bit more time."

"Your right, Katherine. Hey, give me that tape, Danny boy. I guess this is where everyone says ‘Good luck Jack.’"

Looking around at everyone’s faces, I know they are wishing me good luck. I am more worried about Sam and Daniel than anyone. Sam is faced with the fact that the Daniel standing next to her isn’t her husband. Then there is Daniel. He is faced with the fact that here he has three wonderful kids. But in his reality, he is still married to Sha’re and he and Sam don’t have any kids. If he and she make it out of here, I really wouldn’t want to be in either of their shoes.

******************************

Chapter Eleven: Teal’c

This bloody destruction is almost over, but I no longer have a home to go back too. It is all because of the Tau’ri. My wife, Drey’ac, and son, Ry’ac, were all I had left; and now they are gone. There is nothing left for me to do but kill every Tau’ri responsible for their deaths. Turning around, I see that one of the Tau’ri is brave enough to show his face.

"Don’t shoot. I don’t have any weapons. I just wanted to talk to you, Teal’c."

"How do you know my name, Tau’ri?"

"Well, I thought you might ask that. All I ask is that you listen to a story I have to tell. Will you do that?"

"I am listening."

"Okay, thank you."

I listen as this man O’Neill, tells me of another Tau’ri named Daniel Jackson. He tells me of alternate realities. He even shows me a contraption they call a video recording. I am surprised to see myself in the clothing of the Tau’ri. What surprises me even more is the fact that I’m standing right beside the same Tau’ri that is in front of me, yet we are not fighting. It would seem like we are working together.

Why would I do such a thing? There is but only one answer for this, and that is for my family. This O’Neill even knows that I despise the gou’ald but of course I deny this. He says that it is this man, Daniel Jackson who knows so much about me.

O’Neill is asking me for time. As he puts it, they only need a little bit of time to get the Chappai open. The warrior in me says no, do not let the enemy escape. Yet the honor that Master Bra’tac has instilled in me says to give them that few extra minutes they need. I am about to agree to let them have their few extra minutes even if Apophis would have me branded a traitor, but O’Neill brings up my wife and son. This makes me angry all over again, and I know what I must do. Walking behind the large staff weapon, I see that O’Neill knows he made a grave mistake as I take aim and fire.

******************************

Chapter Twelve: Sam

A minute after Jack left to go and try to talk to the Jaffa, Sergeant Harriman called saying he needed my help. Daniel, myself, Katherine, and the kids all walk down to the control room. It seems that he almost has the dialing time down some, but the General needs his help so he can’t finish up. After apologizing to me, the General tells me to also set the auto destruct to go off two minutes after our last chance to get out of here.

"Here Daniel, come here so I can strap the twins to you. I can’t work on the computer with them strapped to my chest."

After I make sure that Cassandra and Maria are securely strapped to Daniel, I set to work on the dial time and the self destruct. A full minute later I smile triumphantly. I tell Daniel and Katherine that I was able to get the dial time down another five seconds. It isn’t much, but it just might be enough to get us out of here. Standing up, I walk over and give each of my girls a kiss on their head and pick up my son. Giving him a big hug that is returned with one of his own, I look at Daniel and see the smile on his face. He’s just as proud of me as I am of myself.

"Sam."

"Yeah, Katherine."

"Listen, there are four minutes left before that wormhole disengages. I want you and Daniel to take the kids and get into the gate room."

"But Katherine, what about you? I can’t leave you here."

"I don’t want to hear any arguments. You’re needed on the Beta site. All I’m going to do is start the dialing sequence and then I’ll join you."

Sweet, Katherine. I know she is right, but I just can’t think of us making it and she not. I hope she keeps her word and joins me and Daniel in the gate room.

"Katherine, when I get home I might be able to get help to you from my reality."

"Wait a minute. If that strange looking device does work the mirror, you might need it."

Looking at Katherine, I know she could be right. "She’s right, Daniel. Listen I’ll go get it. You take the kids and go down to the gate room okay?"

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes Daniel, I’m positive. I’ll see you down there shortly." With that I give him a firm kiss, and then make my way to the debriefing room.

Getting up to the debriefing room, I look out the window and see that Daniel made it safely with the children. Smiling to myself, I quickly look around for that device that Daniel says worked the mirror. Spotting it sitting next to Daniel’s grenade, I grab it and I’m about to leave when several Jaffa walk into the room. Looking around, I know that there is nowhere for me to run. Not only that, but I know that I won’t make it out the door before a Jaffa kills me with his staff weapon. Watching them all walk into the room, I glance down at the grenade and I get an idea. I only hope I get the opportunity to succeed with it. Standing still with my hands raised, I quietly say goodbye to my babies.

I know if Daniel can get out of here with the kids that they will be in good hands. I know with all my heart that he would never let anything happen to them. He would rather die than see them hurt in any way. Smiling I also ask my maker for his forgiveness, as I quickly get the head Jaffa’s attention away from my left hand as I grab the grenade off the table.

******************************

Chapter Thirteen: Katherine

Looking from the control room to the gate room, I see that Daniel and the children are waiting for their chance to get out of here. Watching them, I’m surprised that the twins have slept the entire day. Looking at my watch, I’m not surprised at all that it’s 3p.m. It has been a very long day for all of us. Looking at the stairs, I wonder what is taking Sam so long? I know that the device for the mirror was right there on the table. Looking at the computer, I realize that Sam’s time is up. The wormhole was about to disengage.

"Daniel, time’s up. Maybe this time we’ll get out of here."

Seeing his smile, I know he’s thinking the same thing. I’m about to set the computer’s dialing sequence for the Beta site when I hear a loud explosion. Not having to look even though I do look, I know what was keeping Sam. Looking quickly at Daniel, I see the look of pure shock light up his handsome features. Just taking that one look at him, I know what I have to do. It’s the only thing I can do now for him and the kids. I quickly punch in the dialing sequence for 233 as the gate disengages. At the same time I lock out the controls so that no one can stop the destruct sequence or the gate from dialing. Standing up, I turn around to see three Jaffa standing in the doorway with their staff weapons armed. Knowing this was my last day on Earth is a bit frightening for me, but I know that at least four people will get out of here. I know that Daniel will make it because he has to save his world and his children. As a last goodbye, I slowly reach behind me and hit the button that would close the blast shield.

******************************

Chapter Fourteen: Daniel

Watching Katherine get everything set up, I’m happy that this nightmare is almost over. Squeezing DJ’s hand, I wonder what is keeping Sam? I know that she should have made it down here by now. A few seconds later Katherine tells me that time is up. Even though she does this, I still think Sam can make it. That is until I see and hear the explosion come from the debriefing room. Seeing the sparks rain down into the control room, I know that Sam is dead. DJ must know it too because his little hand squeezes mine tighter and he starts to sniffle.

"DJ, it’s going to be Okay. Daddy’s here, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you or your sisters." Looking down at him, I saw a young man coming from a small boy in a matter of seconds.

"I know, Daddy. I just wish Mommy could be here with us."

Putting my arm around his small shoulders, I know what he means. "I know you do, son. I do too."

Not even a minute later, the wormhole disengages and the gate starts dialing. Looking up at the control room, I see three Jaffa warriors walk into the room aiming their staff weapons at Katherine. As I watch the scene play out in front of me, I know that there isn’t anything I can do. Looking back at the gate, I’m not surprised to see it turning a lot faster than the last time. Hearing a blasting sound, I turn my attention away from the gate. Looking where I hear the sound, I see that someone is trying to blast through the gate room door. Looking back at the gate, I slowly realize that whoever it is on the other side of that door is going to make it in here before the gate finishes dialing. Keeping a tight hand on DJ, I take a step back away from the door.

Keeping an eye on the door, I stiffen as I see a big figure step through the hole in the door. Looking closely at Teal’c, I wonder if he is anything like my friend. The only answer I can come up with is a resounding "no." If he is, then Jack would be stepping through that hole right about now. But not seeing Jack come through, I sadly realize that I sent my friend to his death. If I get home, I will have to apologize to Jack for that, but knowing him, he won’t even know what I’m talking about.

Looking from Teal’c to the hole again, I’m shocked to see the figure that’s stepping out of the hole. As I watch the man step into the room, I feel like I’m looking at my twin. The only problem is that I am sure that this Daniel Jackson standing in front of me isn’t himself anymore. Seeing his eyes flash, I take another step backwards. I know I have to get these kids out of here. If that gou’ald gets me in one of those grips with the ribbon device, I know we are all dead. Taking another step back, I try to put as much space as I can between us. Seeing the other Daniel smile, I wonder what he has in mind.

"So, I see you are trying to save these children."

"Yeah, something like that. Who are you?"

"You insolent fool. I’m your God, Apophis."

"Well, I’m sorry, but you’re not my God."

"Yes, this host also insists the same thing."

"That’s good. I’m glad someone is fighting you."

"All you Tau’ri are the same. You can fight all you want, but I am so much stronger. Teal’c, this host is begging me to spare his children. Although I never listen to a host, I think I will this time. I think that the boy will make an excellent host one day. Wouldn’t you agree?"

"As you say my lord, Apophis."

"Excellent. You see, Tau’ri, I have loyal servants. They would do anything I ask of them..."

Listening to Apophis brag is making me sick. Hearing to the gate, I know that it is about to form a wormhole. I quickly squeeze DJ’s hand to let him know that I am still there with him know that I was still there with him. Feeling him squeeze my hand back, I feel my heart soar. Pulling my attention back to Apophis, I realize that he has ordered Teal’c to kill me but to spare the boy. That only meant he didn’t care what happened to the twins. Looking back at Teal’c, I don’t really think he is going to do it. Unfortunately for me, I see him level his staff weapon. About the same time a wormhole engages in the Stargate. I do the only thing I can do, I grab DJ and shove him in front of me. I also lean a bit down to protect the twins.

"DJ, run!!"

******************************

Chapter Fifteen: Teal’c

Stepping through the hole I have created, I am shocked to be looking at a man who is identical to Apophis. He seems not to be afraid of me, yet this surprises me since most Tau’ri are afraid of me. The boy standing next to him seems to be frightened at first, but he too seems to get strength from the older man. Taking a glance at the hole I notice that Apophis has decided to join me.

This false God puzzles me. He and his kind treat the people of Chulak like slaves, yet we follow them. Standing here listening how he says that his kind are so powerful that the weak Tau’ri will never defeat them. It makes me sick to even be standing here. He makes me sick.

I feel sorry for this host. This host is the father of the children that the look-a-like seems to be trying to protect. Coming back out of my thoughts, I realize that Apophis wants me to kill his look-a-like but not to harm the boy. Looking closely at the look-a-like, I feel that he does not deserve to die. So as he is running for the Chappai, I take aim. I fire my staff weapon as he and the boy jump through the wormhole. I know I have hit him, but I have not killed him. I know that as well because I aimed for his shoulder so to protect him, the boy, and the two babies he carried in front of him. Looking at Apophis, I can tell he is very angry.

"You insolent fool! I told you to kill the Tau’ri not wound him."

That is as far as he gets before I shoot him with my staff weapon. I see the body of the host hit the ground and stiffen as the gou’ald dies. After I sense the gou’ald is dead, I lean down to hear the words that he is saying.

"Thank you for sparing my children’s lives."

"You are welcome."

With that, the host dies as well. Standing up, I notice for the first time the sound of counting. Looking around, I silently listen as a voice counts down to zero. Closing my eyes, I truly think Master Bra’tac would be proud.

******************************

Chapter Sixteen: Daniel

Jumping out of the Stargate, I’m surprised to see P3R233. I expected to see the Beta site. Taking the remaining steps to come off the ramp, I see the worried look in DJ’s eyes. I know he is worried about me, but for that matter I’m more worried about the twins. Taking a second to check them, I find two strong pulses. As if to prove that they are okay, they both wake up crying. Smiling I look back at DJ, but he still looks worried.

"Daddy, you’re hurt."

"I know but I’ll be okay. Come on, lets go home."

"Okay."

Taking his hand, I walk slowly to the room that contains the quantum mirror. Walking into the room, I feel an odd sense of deja vu. Walking to stand in front of the mirror, I am relieved to see that the mirror is still on. Looking down at DJ, I can see that he is trying so hard to be brave. Watching him reminds me of when I was a little boy. I had to be brave many times as a child, but there was a time in my young childhood when I saw a very tragic event.

I was a couple years older than DJ an at the New York Museum of Art with my parents. I was having fun outside, but I had a sense that something was wrong. Going inside, I watched in wonder as my parents put a stone structure together. Standing there, my amazement turned to horror. The chain that was holding the stone roof broke, which caused the other stone pilings to fall, killing my parents. Yes, I know what it’s like to be little and having to be very brave. Looking down at DJ again, I swear that he doesn’t have to be brave if he doesn’t want too. I’m here and I’m going to leave him alone.

"DJ, son, it’s okay to be sad. You don’t have to be brave for me."

"I know, but when you were gone for so long; I had to be brave for Mommy, Cassie, and Maria. I was being brave so that Mommy wouldn’t worry."

"I know but I’m here now, and I’m not going to leave you again. O.k.?"

"Okay."

"Alright, now give me your hand. When I say three we are going to touch the mirror. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, I’m scared."

"I know. So am I. Okay, one, two, three."

Touching the mirror again, I feel that electric shock all over again. Grabbing the table, it’s all I can do not to fall to the ground. I don’t want to but I can’t help yelling in pain. During all the commotion earlier, I had forgotten about the wound to my shoulder. Now that I remember it, it hurts like hell. Taking shallow breaths, I notice that DJ knows I’m hurting. Looking down at his concerned face, I smile to try and reassure him that I’m okay. The look he gives me says he doesn’t believe me. I smile at that. It seems that no one believes me right now.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, son."

"I hear voices. It sounds like they are coming in here."

"Okay, go stand behind the mirror, but don’t touch anything."

"Are you sure, Daddy?"

"Yeah. Now go and don’t say anything."

"Alright."

Looking over at the mirror, I see that DJ at least makes it behind it before someone walks into the room. Turning my attention to the twins, I am only sorry that I can’t do anything to keep them out of danger. Dropping my head, my body shakes as another sharp pain goes through it. Looking over my shoulder, I take a deep breath to prepare myself as I hear someone walk into the room with me.

******************************

Chapter Seventeen: Jack

We walk back to met up with Captain Carter, Teal’c and I have looked everywhere for Daniel. What is bothering me the most is that he is nowhere to be found. Why can’t he just do what I tell him? Frowning, I know the answer to that question. If he did what I told him then every time we went to a different world we would shoot first then ask questions later. As I’ve always said, Daniel is our conscience. If he wasn’t apart of SG1, then we wouldn’t be whole.

Looking at Carter, I can see that she hasn’t had any more luck then me or Teal’c. Knowing what her answer is going to be, I have to ask anyway. "Did you find anything?"

"No sir, nothing."

Shaking my head, I am about to yell again for Daniel when we all hear someone yell from the room Daniel disappeared from. Looking at Teal’c and Carter, I realize that they have heard the sound too. Telling them to follow me, I take it nice and slow as I walk in the direction of the room with all the rocks. Smiling I know that if Daniel was with me he would say "artifacts, Jack." Walking into the room, I’m relieved to find Daniel standing in there holding onto the table. Looking into his eyes, I see that he is relieved to see us too. It seems like his whole body just relaxes completely.

Taking a closer look at him, I saw that his entire right shoulder is smoking. He looks like he is in extreme pain. Looking at Teal’c and Carter, I see that they also see what I am looking at. Another thing grabs my attention about him. He looks like he has something strapped to his chest. When I am about to ask what he has on him, I hear two distinct cries. It sounds like a baby’s cry. Looking back at Daniel, I need to know what is going on; and find out what has happened to him.

"What the hell happened to you, Daniel?"

"It appears to be from a staff weapon blast."

Looking back at Teal’c, I am about to make a smart remark when I see a small paper crumpled in Daniel’s hand. Reaching my hand forward, I carefully take the paper from his hand without disturbing his grip on the table. Looking at it, I realize that it is a Stargate address. Where it goes is another story. Knowing Daniel, it goes to someplace where there are lots of artifacts. Looking back at Daniel, I know he is getting weaker by the minute. Walking to his left side, I gently reach my arm around him so that he will have my support. Looking back at Carter and Teal’c, I know that when Daniel is up to it, we are going to have a very long talk about those kids.

******************************

Chapter Eighteen: Sam

Looking around the room where I had last seen Daniel, I can’t believe that he is standing there. I know that I had checked this one room many times in the last several hours, but I didn’t find him. Now standing here, I can’t believe that my worries can finally be put to rest. I know that he is hurt, but I also know that he will not die from his injuries. Looking at Daniel, I can tell that he is getting weak by the strained look on his features. I watch silently as the Colonel walks over to Daniel’s left side to provide some support for him. Seeing the Colonel look over his shoulder, I know he is ready to get Daniel home so that we can get him fixed up.

"Okay, kids, let’s get him home."

"Jack, we are in trouble."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"They are coming, Jack. The gou’ald are coming."

Looking at Daniel, I see that he was out of steam. Deciding that I can at least take the two kids, I walk up to him. "Here Daniel, let me take those two kids." No sooner have I said those words, a little boy comes running around from the mirror that is sitting behind the Colonel, Teal’c, Daniel, and myself. He takes me by surprise when he jumps into my arms and throws his own tightly around my neck.

"Mommy!!!!"

 

The end. 

  


* * *

>   
> © February 2, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### I'd like to thank my Beta Reader Maria for all the hard work she helped me put into this. Please send me all the feedback you have. Good, bad, and the ugly...=) Send feedback to prettytabby@hotmail.com. The only thing I ask is that you put the title of the story in the subject area..=)

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
